He is dying Nabari no Ou
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: Miharu gets in an accident well in gym and is sent to the hospital well there he meets a deathly sick boy named Yoite. They both have had a hard life can they help each other


**_He's Dying Nabari no Ou Fan fiction_**

**_Pyro: Hey I thought since I love this anime I'd try to write a fan fiction to it. It's not completely ninja related just because I have a problem remembering some of the thing. I don't know Miharu's age or Yoite's except they are young so Yoite and Miharu are going to be 15. It will be placed in Japan but I don't know how the schools are set up there very well so some things may be mixed up. Also I'm sorry if I make the characters a little OOC but I'm going to try my best to keep them in characteralso I don't know any last names so I'm going to make them up. He-he_**

**_Yoite: Good evening _**

**_Miharu: Hey nice to see ya *Sparkle* so who am I going to be paired with? *Sparkle*_**

**_Pyro: *Hits Miharu on the head* For a evil genius of a devil you sure are dumb just do the disclaimer and you'll find out_**

**_Yoite and Miharu: Pyro doesn't own Nabari no Ou _**

**_'_****Texts'**

_Thoughts_

**_Inner thoughts_**

I walk up to the front of the entire board of doctors to try to convince them to donate money to the hospital.

"Hi some of you may know me but those who don't know me my name is Miharu Yoki and I'm here to try and convince you to donate the money to the hospital and to generic disease research. I wouldn't have come up here if a friend of mine is slowly dying from a rare genetic disease that is killing him slowly and painfully taking away his senses. I am hoping that we can find a way to help people like my friend."

I see Yoite fidgeting in his seat almost afraid of what I'll do next and see him looking weak and scared after the while I've known him tells me that I should be careful with how I trend on the icy lake I've run into….

Five Months Earlier

"Miharu are you awake yet?"

"Ugh… I don't want to get up."

I throw my pillow over my head and pretend nothing is happening and that it's not time to go to school where I'll be close to no one. Almost everyday people try to beat me up but I sneak my way out of it.

"Miharu get up right this second or else I'll send your uncle up there to go and get you."

I get up and start to get dressed for school, "Fine Auntie I'll be down in a second."

"Oh look at you Miharu and try not to mentally scar someone ok."

I shrug, "No promises, Auntie."

I kiss my aunt's cheek and run out the shops door, down the stairs, and on the way to school.

My morning classes went by fast but my last class gym comes and I haven't had this bad feeling that something bad is about to happen today but something good will come out of it.

My phone goes off right when I enter the gym doors so I just open the text and it read:

**_'Today you will find someone you can love for the rest of your life and you'll also make lifelong friends, but there will be challenges to face to keep them. Text 'Life' to get a clearer fortune.'_**

I roll my eyes and delete the text. I hear the doors open and a pretty girl with long blonde hair in pigtails walks into the room with a guy with pink hair in a ponytail.

"Hello for those who don't know my name is Raiko and I'll be your new gym teacher. This is my sister Raimei who will be in your grade. So today we're just going to start where your last teacher left off so get into your kendo teams."

Everyone went to his or her teams' well I go on a bench with a new magazine. No one wants to be my partner since I like tricking the people who are going against me to just submit.

"You sitting on the bench," I look up to see the new teacher pointing at me well trying to find my name on the list, "Miharu why don't you go up against my little sister?"

I shrug, "fine by me."

In the end, I lost and to make it short she hit my arm to hard making me fall on the same arm where I broke it.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Miharu I didn't know I hit you that hard here let me help you up," She grabbed my bad arm making me scream, "Oh just sit there for a second I'm going to get my brother."

Now I'm sitting in a hospital bed for some dumb reason I think it's because I keep telling them I'm fine. I just don't want my aunt to worry about me like she always does but here I am worrying her poor soul.

_Ugh, why do I keep doing this? _

**_Doing what…? Oh, you mean worrying your aunt and uncle who took you in after your mother died. Yeah well maybe that's because you're an idiot._**

"Miharu are you ok?" I look up to see a young doctor with long brown hair flashing a flashlight in my eyes, "Ok good you're responding Hi I'm Fuuma and I'm going to be your doctor for your stay."

"You're kidding me right? Hello my arm is broken I'm not an idiot!" I calm myself down and let my sweetest voice I can muster go to some kind of use against this annoying doctor, "I'm fine and now can I go home."

"Miharu we had to reset your arm and do a slight surgery on it seems that it had been took a beating when you were young and didn't heal properly. Now Miharu I'm going to ask you this once, ok?" I nod, "Miharu is anyone hurting you?"

I start to laugh, "No, I'm the one hurting other's well mentally at least."

My aunt and uncle go back to their restaurant and I'm stuck at the hospital so they can check my arm in the morning and do another x-ray to check my arm.

Visiting hours are going to end in an hour when a boy maybe my age or a year older sneaks into my room and closes the door.

"What are you doing in here?"

He turns around surprised, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know someone was in here."

"Yoite where are you?"

He sinks so you couldn't see him through the window in the door and slowly sneaks over to the window side of my rooms so no one who walks by will see him.

A man with blonde spikey hair walks into the room looking around right after the teenaged boy is hidden, "Oh have you seen a kid he's about sixteen really tall and has flat medium length brown hair."

I sigh, "No but you seem to remember a lot about him are you stalking him or are you planning something much worse? Oh my and in a hospital."

The man's eyes nearly pop out of his head, "Oh no not anything like that I'm his guardian and the doctor wishes to speak with him about his test results," he turns to leave but looks at me smiling sadly, "Look if you see him can you tell him that for me."

I nod and give the man my best smile, "Yes, of course I'll do that for you."

"Thank you so much oh and by the way my name is Yukimi and the person I'm looking for his name is Yoite."

"Miharu it's nice to meet you and I'll ask you nicely to leave so I can sleep."

He nods and leaves.

I hear a sigh of relief to see the boy shakily trying to stand so being the person that I am I get up and help him stand up.

"Thank you Miharu," his voice is very gentle and collected.

"Of course and I guess you are the boy that guy's looking for?" He nods and I feel noisy, "Why?"

"None of your business," his voice reached a cold but calm voice that would have scared a regular person but I stand my ground.

I smile at him, "Fine," I push him so he lands on the bed, "I'm just trying to be nice and here you are acting like an ass. Ugh why did you have to be cute?" I throw my hands up in the air.

His face cracks a little showing a slight smile on his face making me laugh in triumph and I am looked at as if I am insane.

I roll my eyes and point towards the door, "If I was you I'd leave my room because I haven't' had a good amount of sleep in a few days so I kind of want to catch up on that."

He just leaves my room and I'm left alone and I feel alone for the first time since I realized my aunt and uncle weren't my real parents.

Again, I sigh blocking out everything and sit in my bedroom like nothing happened and it doesn't work all my sleepiness goes away I wonder….

I sneak out of my room and thank goodness that the hospital let me wear my pajamas or else I would have gone insane with the hospital gowns.

I slip past the nurses' station and head toward that stairs to the roof. I run up them glad that I didn't grab slippers. I reach the roofs door I open it to see the boy from earlier standing on the ledge.

"Hey," I call out to him and he looks back at me.

When I see his face look so down I know that the news that doctor wanted to tell him wasn't something that he wanted to hear.

"What are you doing up here?"

I look at him like he's an idiot, "What am I doing up here? What the hell are you doing up here and standing on that ledge at that?"

"I'm dying and it's going to be slow and painful and I don't want that. I don't want to have my senses taken away and I don't want my organs to shut down slowly and I don't want to bleed a lot at times that I bleed to death one day maybe before the illness takes me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have a genetic disease that's so rare I'm only the 3rd documented case."

I feel sorry for him, but I know saying that aloud will only make him want to jump more if a random stranger felt bad for him.

I sigh and walk over to him and he starts to tense, "Hey I'm not going to push you down aren't you going to do it yourself."

He laughs and I feel like I'm doing the right thing.

I sit down on the edge and look at him and smile, "So I feel horrible that I'm here because I need surgery on my arm that I got when I was a baby during a home invasion that robbed me of my mother and father." I smile up at him, "well I guess we both are alone."

"What do you mean?"

"That blonde haired guy is your guardian which can mean one thing your parents are dead just like mine."

"Yeah they are I killed them."

I look at him and sigh, "Whatever you say."

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"I don't know maybe because I see a person and not a dying monster like how you see yourself."

"Just leave Miharu."

I groan as I grab his arm and pull him to sit next to me, "Listen to me Yoite you aren't going to kill yourself because from what I saw from the blondie is that he cares about you a lot."

"You think so?"

I roll my eyes and look at him, "Since I don't really have emotions it gives me a chance to pay attention to people and from what I saw the guy worries about you a lot."

"He's my dad's friend even though he's younger than him. They grew up next to each other and when his younger brother died he grew close to him. Also what you said to him was really funny."

"Thanks it's one of the only thing I'm good at."

"I bet that's a lie."

**_Pyro: I'll stop her just so I can hear what you think_**


End file.
